gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Fortress 2 Puzzle
Team Fortress 2 Puzzle is a fan-made Team Fortress spinoff for iOS and Android. As the name suggests, it is a puzzle game instead of a multiplayer first-person shooter game. Like Super Strike Bros., this is basically a reskin of Pokémon Shuffle. Blurb "Based on the objective-focused multiplayer first-person shooter, ''Team Fortress 2 Puzzle is a "puzzling" take on the series, to say the least. Anyway, The Administrator appears to have given up her job, but you still want to keep the "game" going, right? You want to see the mercenaries fight to the death again, don't ya? Now you can! In this little game, you can recruit those mercenaries and have them complete missions for you! You'll certainly be rewarded, of course! The best thing is that this game is free to play! Sure you're hungry for some refined metal, but paying for such stuff is optional as you can get some of them in-game!''" Gameplay Like the base game, it is a match-three puzzle game involving a 6x6 playing field. You move a merc's icon by touching and dragging it away from its spot. If it creates a match of at least three involving other similar icons, this will allow him to inflict damage to the specified target (displayed on the upper half of the screen). This game's main objectives usually involve simply defeating the opposing merc/robot/boss character, but as you progress further you'll be faced with multiple mandatory objectives. During the early parts of the game, you're tasked to recruit the nine classes (recommended at least 4 out of 9 recruited) in order to build your proper team, as the placeholders (the robots) are too weak to be useful. You can have up to 4 mercs in your team, but certain levels can also restrict the number into 3 mercs. Each of the classes comes with a default special ability, which can be changed using equipments you obtain from levels and special events. The classes themselves can also earn EXP points to level up, thus increasing the damage output. Every time you finish a level, a percentage rate is displayed to see whether you can get to recruit a class (non-boss 2Fort levels) or gain the level's item. In the former, this is represented with you trying to "convince" the merc to join in. If you're lucky, he'll accept, otherwise you either have to use up 5,000 in-game dollars to raise the chance if you have the money or you end up being rejected and have to try again. In the latter, it's represented with you trying to gib the target character with a grenade. If the target ends up dead, you can get the level's item. Otherwise, if the target is still conscious, you either have to pay 5,000 in-game dollars for another chance or try the level again. In order to finish a map, you have to defeat the boss, which is usually an Übercharged merc. Defeating such merc grants the respective class the same ability, which can be activated by filling up a gauge by creating matches involving that class. This can only work if the class is on the first spot in your team queue. There are three currencies used in this game: Lives, Dollars, and Refined Metal. Lives are needed to play a level. Regular levels cost one Life to be played, while certain events can cost more. If you run out of Lives, you either have to wait for them to be replenished (1 hour per Life) or trade some Refined Metal for those. You can only earn up to five Lives from waiting the timer, but Lives you bought using Refined Metal are separate from the former and will be used if you have no Lives on the main counter left. Dollars are this game's regular currency. They can be gained from completing levels and events, as well as from daily gifts and by exchanging some Refined Metal for the in-game money. Dollars are mainly used to buy power-ups. As for Refined Metal itself, being a premium currency, it's difficult to earn. It can only be earned from clearing a boss level for the first time, free one-time gifts, one-use codes, gifts from events, or simply buying it using real money. Refined Metal is mainly used to keep continuing a level if you happen to run out of moves there and as an exchangeable currency, which can be exchanged for either Lives or Dollars. Class info Maps 2Fort Double Cross Sawmill Turbine Well 5Gorge Badlands Foundry This map introduces multiple mandatory objectives, which usually put more restriction in the required team members for the level. Granary Notes: *The objective type "Move the to the indicated spot by using icons!" has the target class unable to be matched or removed, basically functioning as an obstacle until you managed to move him to the indicated spot. *The objective type "Free the from the crates surrounding him!" has the target class unmovable due to being also stuck in a glass tile, requiring you to also remove it by either matching the same class with the one stuck in the tile, activate a special ability that removes glass tiles, or use an Übercharged class. *The objective type "Remove all oily tiles!" can have multiple layers of oil on a single tile, meaning that you have to clear them by making multiple matches on those tiles until all of the oil are gone. Powerhouse TBA Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Articles under construction